Outfits (List)
Want to help the wiki grow? The this page is a list-form topic page for all available outfits, organized by their status as innate and non-innate times. Follow the link for any outfits you have that you can model for the community and add an image. Crafted These are crafted at a Replicator :[[Innate Items|'Innate']] *Artisan's Outfit (Colors) **Colors: Orange, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Black, White *Pathfinder's Gear (Colors) **Colors: Orange, Blue, Red, Rose, Green, Yellow, Black, White *Traveler's Attire (Colors) **Colors: Red, Green, Yellow, Black Lumen Station Only When you buy these with Lumens, you only get one. It is not a recipe like other outfits. You can also buy Lumens. See the Lumen Station page for details. :Not Innate *Adventurer's Hiking Gear (Colors) **Colors: Black, Green, Red, Royal Blue, Teal *Assassin's Stealth Leathers (Colors) **Colors: Black & Red, Blue & Gold, Blue & Violet, Blue, Bronze, Green, Maroon & Black, Purple & Black, Seafoam *Brawler's Gilded Doublet (Colors) **Colors: Black & Red, Black, Bronze & Green, Gold & Purple, Grey, Silver & Brown, Teal, White *Casual Victorian Apparel (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue, Gold, Green, Pink, Purple, Red *Champion's Sturdy Plate (Colors) **Colors: Black, Gold, Green, Grey, Platinum, Purple, Red, Teal, White *Colonist's Battle Armor (Colors) **Colors: Black, Bronze, Brown, Gold, Green & Blue, Green, Grey, Orange, Purple, Red, Seafoam, Teal & Purple, White *Colonist's Elegant Robe (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue, Brown, Gold, Green, Midnight, Orange, Purple, Red (darker), Red (lighter), Sky, Teal, White *Colonist's Encounter Suit (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue & Grey, Blue & Ivory, Blue, Bronze & Grey, Gold, Green & Grey, Lime, Orange & Grey, Purple & Teal, Red & White, Red, Rose, White *Colonist's Patrol Armor (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue & Orange, Bronze, Brown & Gold, Gold, Green & Blue, Green, Grey, Orange, Purple, Red, Seafoam & Red, Teal & Purple, White *Colonist's Skirmish Suit (Colors) **Colors: Copper, Orange, Purple *Conqueror's Platemail (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue & Ivory, Blue & Orange, Blue, Bronze, Emerald, Gold & Blue, Green & Purple, Green, Grey, Purple & Blue, Purple & Teal, Purple, Rose & Blue, Rose & Gold *Covert Watcher's Cloak (Colors) **Colors: Blue & Orange, Gold, Green, Ivory, Midnight, Pink, Purple, Red, Rose, White *Desperado's Outfit (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue, Brown, Gray, Purple, Red, Teal, White *Formal Victorian Wear (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue, Brown, Gold, Green, Purple, Red *Gallant Soldier's Chainmail (Colors) **Colors: Black & Red, Black, Bronze & Green, Gold & Purple, Grey, Silver & Brown, Teal, White, Yellow *Gunslinger's Gear (Colors) **Colors: Black, Brown, Gray, Green, Pink, Purple, Red, White *Hero's Stalwart Guard (Colors) **Colors: Black, Gold, Green, Grey, Platinum, Purple, Red, Teal, White *Noble Crusader's Chainmail (Colors) **Colors: Black, Bronze & Green, Gold & Purple, Grey, Silver & Brown, White, Yellow *Outlaw's Disguise (Colors) **Colors: Blue, Brown & Green, Red *Rancher's Outfit (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue, Orange, Red *Rascal's Custom Finery (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue, Green, Midnight, Red, Tan, Teal, Violet, White *Ritualist's Exotic Robes (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue & Purple, Blue, Ivory, Ocean, Olive Green, Purple, Teal, White *Rogue's Lavish Mantle (Colors) **Colors: Black, Blue, Green, Orange, Red, Violet, White *Ronin's Reinforced Coat (Colors) **Colors: Black, Bronze, Gold & Red, Green & Grey, Grey, Orange & Blue, Purple, Red & Tan, Teal & Violet, White *Slayer's War Leathers (Colors) **Colors: Black & Red, Black, Blue & Gold, Blue & Violet, Blue, Bronze, Maroon & Black, Purple & Black, Seafoam *Spellweaver's Raiment (Colors) **Colors: Blue & Purple, Ivory, Ocean, Olive Green, Purple, Red, Teal, White, Black *Swordsman's Nimble Hauberk (Colors) **Colors: Blue, Bronze, Gold, Green, Grey, Orange, Purple, Red, Teal, White *Temple Guard's Uniform (Colors) **Colors: Black, Green, Grey & Orange, Ivory & Blue, Red, Silver & Yellow, Teal & Rose *Treasure Seeker's Garb (Colors) **Colors: Blue, Orange, Red, White *Wanderer's Guise (Colors) **Colors: Black & Yellow, Blue, Green, Grey & White, Mint, Olive, Purple & White, Red & Blue, Slate, Violet & White, White, Yellow *Wandering Nomad's Finery (Colors) **Colors: Black, Dark Green, Grey & Blue, Navy Blue, White *Warmaster's Storm Armor (Colors) **Colors: Blue & Ivory, Blue & Orange, Blue, Bronze, Gold & Blue, Gold, Green & Purple, Green, Grey, Purple & Blue, Purple & Teal, Purple, Red, Rose & Blue, Rose & Gold *Warrior-Monk's Vestment (Colors) **Colors: Black, Green, Ivory & Blue, Purple, Red, Silver & Yellow, Teal & Rose *Western Getup (Blue) *Western Getup (Green) Planetside 2-Inspired Outfits The following are also non-innate outfits from the Lumen Station. *New Conglomerate Commander's Gear *Terran Republic Commander's Gear *Vanu Sovereignty Commander's Gear Category:Outfits